Not while I'm breathing
by Sycocat2
Summary: Four months after Yuki and he break up, Shuichi gives in and agrees to going out with someone else. When this new man starts abusing Shuichi, Eiri steps in.
1. Not while I'm breathing

**Summary**: Four months after Yuki and he broke up, Shuichi gives in and agrees to going out with someone else. When this new man starts abusing Shuichi, Eiri steps in.

Key

I = scene change &amp; time passing, and the more there are, the more time has passed

***Caution**: Violence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 1: "Not while I'm breathing"**

I

I

"What did you say?" Hiro asked, surprised. In the recording studio K was yelling at the phone while Bad Luck sat to eat lunch. Suguru set his textbook down, "I'm going to grab a soda".

Shuichi replied none-too-cheerily, "I'm going on a date with someone tonight".

"Someone who's **not **Yuki" Hiro stated.

With a silent nod, Shuichi took another bite of his sandwich. Hiroshi didn't want to push the blade further into his best friend's heart, but it just didn't feel right in the world without Shuichi's bright smile because of the romance novelist he was so deeply in love with. The singer never spoke more than once about it, so he still didn't know the entire story behind their breakup, but allegedly it was a mutual decision.

Momentarily looking up, "Yeah, a fan actually".

"You don't say" Hiro ran a hand through red locks, "Good luck".

Suguru came back in, drink in hand. "So you have five new songs for us to try out today?" he asked.

"Yes he does!" K answered instead, his yelling-conversation over. "My favorite singer has a new album coming along, and you'll have it ready by your Tokyo concert in May!"

"K-san that's only one month away" Suguru pointed out, "And I have final exams in May as well".

"Oh Suguru, eggheads don't need to study!" he clapped his hand hard together, "Let's get to it!"

At that, they set to their instruments and began practicing. Bad Luck's new album would contain songs of heartbreak, and struggle.

I

I

At 6:51pm three knocks sounded at Shuichi's apartment; Eiri gave it to him. After spending three years in this home, the pain of the memories wasn't as great as the presumed pain that would come with moving.

It looked nearly the same as the night Eiri left four months prior. That was the worst argument Shuichi ever experienced. He couldn't even remember what they argued about, but was certain it shouldn't have driven them apart; how he wished to turn back the clock.

He opened the door to his date, Kondo Hiroaki. At five-foot-seven the thirty year old wasn't as tall as Eiri, but still taller than the pop singer. Black hair that reached his neck was combed back and gelled. Standing in a black blazer and trousers along with dark crocodile skin loafers. In great contrast, Shuichi wore a lime green button down shirt, and blue trousers with cobalt loafers.

"Ready to go?"

Shuichi did his best to smile. These days the closest he could get to his old toothy grin was a small upturn of his lips.

I

I

He had dinner seven times, and lunch four times with Hiroaki over the next two weeks. Each was filled with charming conversation, especially about how many of Bad Luck's concerts the man had been to, as well as his engineering projects.

With Hiroaki's persistent compliments and advances, they kissed on the third date. After their seventh dinner he convinced Shuichi to come to his apartment.

Laying on the cool tiled floor Shuichi opened his eyes, and peered at the sideways numbers of a digital clock- 3:32AM.

His body ached. His left arm was asleep underneath his stomach, but he didn't move. He couldn't move.

Instances of the night before crossed his mind...

_**Flashback**_

Pushing him onto an uncomfortable mattress, Hiroaki gave it to him hard. As he turned to be in a more comfortable position, dark eyes locked on his, "**Don't move**" his boyfriend commanded.

"Aki-"

"What is it, am I not as good as that fucking romance novelist?!" he angrily demanded.

"This has nothing to do with him" Shuichi replied as his face was pushed into the spotted pillow.

"Of **course **it does", he pulled out, and climbed off, allowing the singer to turn onto his back.

Moving up onto his elbows, Shuichi tried to force pain of the breakup out of his mind. "You're the one-"

"I'm the one who** owns** you now, exactly", Hiroaki smirked. Without warning he struck Shuichi across the face. The older man muffled his cry with a hand over his mouth. Black hair matted down by sweat, he leaned down an hissed "You better shut that hot mouth unless I **tell **youto open it for my dick".

Petrified, Shuichi didn't say a word.

"Good, but I will have to teach you to make sure you understand."

_**End flashback**_

The rest of the night was something of a blur, but he remembered the agony very clearly. When Hiroaki was finished, he harshly whispered "Goodnight", then knocked him out.

Now, his ears rang, and vision was blurred. Trying to swallow hurt, his throat was dry but for the cum Hiroaki didn't let him wash out.

Hours passed, and he was too afraid to go back to sleep, too afraid to move. He wondered if Hiroaki would harm him again. Would he be allowed to go to the recording studio today? Would he be kept in this apartment?...

"Wake up Shuichi" said Hiroaki in his usual pleasant tone. Stepping over him, he adjusted his tie, and buttoned his leather jacket. "You have practice today, and I have work" he grabbed the leather briefcase from a wooden stool next to the front door. "Lock up when you leave, alright? I'll talk to you later" he waved then walked out.

Shuichi watched after him in shock; if he were to judge by the man's demeanor, he may believe the night before was a bad dream. Slowly lifting his body, he cried out in pain.

It was no dream. This was reality. He needed to get help.

I

Everyone readied in the recording studio, all but a certain singer. "Hiroshi!" K called, "Find out why Shuichi isn't here yet".

Yawning, the redhead pulled his phone out and speed-dialed. "Huh, it went to voicemail".

"Maybe he's asleep" Suguru mentioned.

"Could be, he did go on another date with that weird guy..." The sound of running paused him, "Ah there he is".

Out of breath, Shuichi came in. "Hey are we ready to practice!"

"Yo Shu what's with the bruises?" Hiro asked regarding the marks across his face, and arms.

He wanted to tell them what happened however; "I tripped over my pasta, then hit the stove and the table". It was a very "Shuichi response" so K and Suguru left it at that, but Hiro was concerned. He decided to wait, and ask about it when they were alone.

The band proceeded to practice their new songs.

I

As pink hair popped out of the bathroom, Hiro clutched the sleeve of his shirt. "Shu, tell me what happened."

"I can't Hiro... I..."

"Aki did this, didn't he?" Shuichi's eyes told it all. Blinking away tears, the singer shook his head. He didn't know what Hiroaki was capable of, and wouldn't put anyone else in danger.

With a downcast expression Hiro sighed, "Just remember I'm here for you Shu, everybody in the Bad Luck team is".

"Yeah"

I

I

Five days later, watching his black-haired boyfriend Shuichi insisted "No Aki I changed the channel, you-you saw me change it." He cowered behind the man's dark leather couch.

"You knew that fucker was interviewed today." He threw a glass bottle, and Shuichi managed to dodge it.

"Oh you wanna play?" Hiroaki questioned. "No, please Aki-" he was cut off, as was his air supply, when the couch was pushed into him. Hiroaki furiously slammed fists against his face.

Coughing up blood, and gasping for air, he looked at his boyfriend with a pleading gaze.

Yanking Shuichi's arm upward, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve; "I'll accept your apology if you put those lips to work", he pulled the couch back a bit, "And I don't mean singing".

Terrified, he nodded.

I

I

The next day Shuichi didn't come to the recording studio, and Hiroshi feared the worst.

"Bye, I've got a date tonight" he lied, quickly leaving after their short practice.

Entering his car, he picked up his phone, and dialed. "Yuki I don't know what happened between you and Shu, but I think he's in trouble" he paused, "He's been dating this guy Kondo Hiroaki, and I think he's beating Shu. Today he didn't show up at the studio".

Concern was evident in Yuki's tone.

"I know the general area where he lives... alright, but I want to go with you... he's my **best friend**... break the law? Fine, you take care of it, just make sure Shu's safe, and have him call me."

He hung up.

I

I

I

Shuichi was woken by loud banging. Trepidation caught the breath in his throat. He wanted to scream, or call for help, because this man was surely going to beat him to death for whatever he assumed the singer did.

Still laying on the floor, the couch blocked view of the door, as well as the rest of the living room. He prayed the banging would stop, but it didn't. Suddenly the door slammed open, and someone walked in.

"Please no" he whispered.

As the footsteps neared, he cried "Please Aki, I'll do anything you want me to, I swear! Just please don't-" he nearly screamed as the couch was quickly pulled from the wall, but stopped when he looked up, and saw those beautiful golden eyes.

"God Shuichi" Eiri whispered, moving the couch further away. That lovely face was bloody, and badly bruised. Other such marks showed on each piece of skin exposed. With crimson splotches all across his bright orange sleeveless shirt, he looked like a murder victim.

Thankful he was alive, Eiri knelt beside his x-boyfriend, and drew the familiar body into his arms.

"H- how did you...?" Shuichi quietly asked, still shaken by fright.

"Hiroshi called me" he responded while standing, lifting the singer he walked out to his car. After setting him down on the passenger seat, the blonde asked "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I just want to go home" Shuichi said with tears pouring down his face, "Home with Eiri".

They drove to the writer's new house. As much as both wanted to return to the apartment they made theirs, it wasn't safe. Parking in the driveway, Eiri put an arm around his beloved's back, "This will be your home now".

I

Bathing together, Eiri carefully washed away invading red from Shuichi's skin.

After drying off, Eiri prepared a small meal for Shuichi. There was no way of knowing when the singer was last permitted to eat.

Hand in hand, they proceeded to the king-sized bed. Happy in the arms of the one they love, they slept peacefully for the first time in months.

I

I

I

Shuichi woke to the glow of sunlight pouring through a large window, and the sound of Eiri speaking on his phone just outside the bedroom. "Yes, I'll send you those photos... and the ones of the house... alright... yes, thank you".

"Eiri" he whispered.

The door opened, and in walked Eiri. Seeing those ghastly bruises again reignited his fury; so help him, that Hiroaki would pay. Golden eyes smiling he said, "I cooked breakfast, but if you'd rather rest that's alright too".

Tears resurfaced, and Shuichi reached out to his dearest one.

Eiri took his hand, sitting on the bed beside him, "You're safe now, everything's been taken care of".

"I love you" he whispered through tears as Eiri wrapped strong arms around him.

I

I

_**End chap 1**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	2. Trash

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

**A/N**: Apologies if this turns too graphic for T rating.

I

I

**Chap 2: "Trash"**

I

I

Certainly Hiroaki didn't have access to the resources Eiri, and his brother in law possessed.

Though it would have further mentally scarred Shuichi, he knew he wouldn't have control. If the offending scum was present when he arrived at the apartment, Eiri would have taken it into his own hands.

He hated himself for leaving Shuichi after they became so close, shared so much. If he wasn't out of the picture, Hiroaki wouldn't even exist. Turning off the running water, he reminded himself that now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

He still had to call his agentto let her know his next book wouldn't be ready when expected, and meet with Tohma, etc.

"It's ready" he said, and helped Shuichi into the bathtub.

I

Clutching his knees close to his chest, Shuichi spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt". Hiro assured he needn't apologize, it was no fault of his.

"...I'll check if it's okay", he turned to the hallway. Not seeing Eiri, only objects and furniture, fear caught him. Lips quivering he called "E-Eiri?"

Said man was in the process of moving his mahogany desk into the bedroom. Reentering the living room, it pained him so to see such apprehension in those eyes. "What is it Shu?" he asked, coming to him.

The pop star loved it when Eiri said his name. "Hiro wants to know if he can um... come see me"

"Could I talk to him?"

Shuichi handed him the phone. "Hiroshi? Yes I actually wanted to ask you a favor. Could you come here to stay with Shuichi while I pick up his belongings, and take care of some business?"

Hiro nearly shouted "Of course". He then penned down the directions.

I

I

Two hours later, Hiro walked up cobblestone steps. Seeing no doorbell he knocked on the black door, commenting to himself "Creepy".

I

Tohma met Eiri outside of his old apartment building, "Everything's on its way to your new home".

With a nod, the younger gestured to his car. Tohma got in, setting a black briefcase on his lap. With a quick call he made sure his own car would be taken back to his house.

Beginning the drive to town, Eiri stated in a controlled tone "I want him to pay".

His brother in law already saw past any guise of even-temper others would be fooled by, and those words increased that. "Shindou-san **is** my most lucrative employee, and finances will go into disarray if he is unable to perform. The one who caused this cannot be forgiven".

He then mentioned "Kondo is currently at his home if you'd like to pay him a visit".

"I have a better idea. He's probably wondering where Shu is, so I'll stick around. You have his photo?"

"I keep my word Eiri". He popped open the briefcase, revealing numerous papers, files, and a dozen photographs. "I dug up what I could about this "Kondo Hiroaki" fellow". Passing the pictures, along with a packet to the other he continued, "He legally took on his mother's maiden name at the age of eighteen, going from Zhou Hiroaki to Kondo Hiroaki".

"He was born in China I take it?"

"Yes, to a father who remains in Qincheng Prison for murdering Kondo Masa, Hiroaki's mother when the" he cleared his throat, "Scum was a teen".

Eiri took that in. He knew full well that traumas could fuck up a person for life, but that was no excuse.

"According to what he told Shuichi, Aki attended many of Bad Luck's concerts."

"Yes, that's something else I came across. I checked ticket sale records, and Hiroaki attended **every one** of their shows, and all were either front row, or close to it".

Eiri gritted his teeth. Shuichi had a few instances when fans followed him after the show, or tried to get his autograph during the wrong situations (a doctor once asked for his autograph when he was about to give the singer a physical). The author had experience with his own "followers" as well, but this man was the definition of a stalker.

With this news, he became more worried about Shuichi's welfare. Yes Hiro was with him, but **he **wanted to be there. "I'll look over the rest on my own later. Thank you Tohma. You should also check if he was stalking any of the other band members".

"Believe me, I have people digging up everything about this man".

"Alright, let's go wait for this prick".

I

I

At a quarter to nine Hiroaki stomped down the hall to Shuichi's apartment. He would have knocked down the door if it wasn't unlocked. Instead of turning to light on, he would catch the pop-star off guard and make him pay.

"Shuichiii" he called in the manner people call for pets, or children who are hiding.

"I promise, if you tell the truth it won't hurt too much" he offered to the darkness. Hearing footsteps in the kitchen, he proceeded in that direction.

"Shuichi if you just do what I say things will go back to normal with us. Now let's go to the bedroom, and I won't choke you while we're fucking, okay?"

Suddenly the kitchen light flashed on, so painfully bright he closed his eyes. "That's gonna get you a punishment".

From behind, Tohma swung a rope around his neck, and pulled. Dark eyes shot open, and he stood face-to-face with Yuki Eiri.

"_**You**_" Hiroaki attempted to sputter.

"I think the only person who deserves to be punished is **you**", he spat onto the Chinese man's face. "I know **everything **you did,and you're not getting off so easily as jail, or prison for what you did to Shuichi".

As Eiri picked up his kitchen knife set, fear shone in brown eyes.

"Alright Tohma"

With gloved hands, said man now tied the rope around Hiroaki's wrists, then stuffed a kitchen rag in his mouth, and shoved him against the wall. The moment the criminal couldn't scream, Eiri forced the blade straight through his offending cock. His pain was palpable.

Eiri next threw dozens of punches all across his body, pausing only to thrust the rest of the knife set into his arms and legs; it wasn't enough for him to feel the same strikes he delivered to Shuichi, he needed to suffer more greatly. The blades remained so blood wasn't lost, "This won't end quickly" Eiri assured, towering over the shaking creature.

I

After nearly two hours Eiri heard his phone ring, then faced Hiroaki, "Time's up".

One by one he dragged the blades through the flesh and tissue of the still-living body on the floor, sending blood pouring, and spraying all over the room.

With his final ounce of patience for this scum that never deserved to breathe, Eiri drove a blade through his throat.

Removing his gloves, Tohma took out his phone, "Yes hello this is Seguchi Tohma... yes, the address should be in the letter I had delivered this afternoon... alright, thank you".

Casually stepping over the body, he turned with his ever-present cheerful expression, "Let's clean ourselves up, re-dress, and head back to our respective homes Eiri".

Nodding, the author stepped over the deceased as well. Each washed, then changed into extra outfits from a duffel bag they brought along.

I

I

_**End of chap 2**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Invisible strength

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 3: "Invisible strength"**

I

I

Driving to the Seguchi residence with windows up, Eiri said "I'm not even going to ask how many times you've done this Tohma".

"Actually this is the first time I've personally done anything like this" Tohma admitted.

"Ah, your connections then" Eiri looked over at him. His brother-in-law didn't respond.

Several minutes later they reached Tohma's house, Mika peeked through the living room window, and waved.

"From this point on, we never speak of this again" Tohma stated, then opened the passenger door, and stepped out.

As his wife came out, Tohma said with a smile "It was good seeing you Eiri, be sure to keep in touch". Not faltering, Eiri nodded.

"Oh Eiri, can't you stay for dinner?" Mika asked. "Wish I could Mika, but Shuichi's sick, so I need to get back home".

Her face lit up, "Oh I'm so glad you're back together, Shu is so good for you!... Don't mess up this time."

Scoffing, he waved, and was off.

Watching after his brother-in-law, there was no doubt in the CEO's mind that Mika would never find out about what they did to the abusive trash Shuichi was momentarily affiliated with.

Neither felt pleasure from the murder of Hiroaki, although "satisfaction" was a suitable word for Eiri.

Tohma forever bore the guilt of what happened to young Eiri. If the boy hadn't killed Kitizawa, he would have gladly done so.

Eiri swore never to kill again after his childhood traumas, but this wasn't for himself. He needed to assure his boyfriend's safety.

I

I

As he pulled into the empty driveway, Eiri peered at his watch which read 9:47PM. He didn't intend to be gone so long. Quickly he jogged up the cobblestone stairs, and unlocked the door.

Hiro got up from the couch to see who it was, then called over his shoulder "Yo Shu, remind me to never write a book, that took forever". He did his best to keep conversation light. He wanted that trademark smile to return to his best friend's face.

Shuichi jumped up, and ran to hug his dearest. Eiri kissed his forehead, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, my stomach's been bugging me."

Eiri turned nodded a silent "Thanks" to Hiroshi. "Well I'd better be heading home, I'll talk to you tomorrow pal". Shuichi showed him a pained smile, "Bye Hiro".

I

I

I

After spending one month in Eiri's- now **their** home- the once again happy couple emerged.

Along with Shuichi never wanting to let go of him, Eiri decided it was best they wait until his wounds healed, otherwise heartless reporters would tear him apart.

Spotting them in the same car, then seeing Eiri drop Shuichi off at NG recording studio, paparazzi nearly threw a parade with all the public displays of affection the couple shared.

Though nothing they did in public was graphic, newspapers would create exciting stories that depicted it as such.

As they stepped out of the author's car into brisk autumn air, reporters immediately crowded the couple, bombarding them with endless questions.

"Eiri-san, are you happy with Shindou-san?"

"Yes"

"Shindou-san is this of your own volition?" one reporter asked. The word "volition" was alien to him, but when he looked up Eiri mouthed the word "choice".

"Of course! I love Eiri, and never want to be with anyone else!"

His public admission erupted in a spree of camera lights flashing, and excited banter all around. The singer chuckled, pulling at his boyfriend's collar to kiss him. With that, the vultures went crazy, and as they parted Eiri smirked.

"Will you marry?" "What about all the women in Yuki's past?" "Are there any other men?" "Did you go on a month-long cruise together to reignite the flame?" "The public still wants to know, what caused your breakup?"

With no further patience, icy blue eyes commanded "Enough. Move aside."

Some parted, and he pushed past those who didn't, all the while holding Shuichi's hand as the other walked behind him, waving at the paparazzi with a smile, as Mr. K instructed to continue doing.

Newspaper headlines read "The odd couple, back together".

I

"Ah Shuichi!" K shouted just as they stepped out of the elevator, embracing said pop-star. "What a great publicity stunt! Record sales will increase, ticket sales will skyrocket".

"Um I guess"

K faced Eiri "Oh Eiri you're a genius, along with this being a blessing for Shuichi, your book sales will increase as well!"

"That's the plan" Tohma assented, walking up to them.

"Aha Seguchi was this your doing?" K patted him on the back. The CEO shrugged in response.

"Have the rest of Bad Luck ready their instruments for the new album K-san."

"Aye aye!" K did as told.

Tohma peered at the pair. "How did you know I wrote new songs?" Shuichi asked him.

"You're a brilliant singer and songwriter Shindou-san". He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "It's good to have you back".

"Eiri, Mika-san, and I would love to have the two of you over for dinner"

"I don-"

"That'd be great" Shuichi interrupted his boyfriend. "I have a doctor's appointment after practice today, but after that should be fine".

Eiri nodded, bringing a smile to Tohma's face. "Wonderful, I'll let her know" he headed to his office.

Continuing down the hall, "I'll pick you up at 2:00 Shu".They shared a warm kiss.

Grinning brightly, "Love you".

This innocent man was stronger than anyone could imagine. "I love you" Eiri replied with a smile, putting his arms around Shuichi.

Three short claps sounded from behind them. "We're all very happy for the two of you" K's heavily accented voice said, "But that doesn't mean", he loaded a rifle, "You don't have a commitment to Bad Luck, and NG Shuichi".

"Sorry, sorry K, I'll pass out copies of the new songs right away!" he rushed to do so.

"2:00" Eiri said with a wave. Enthusiastically Shuichi waved back, "See you later Eiri!"

Hiro and Suguru cheerfully greeted their band-member. Everyone was glad Shuichi was back with Eiri, now the world wouldn't fall apart.

I

I

_**The end**_

I

I

This last chapter was tricky. Hope you liked this fic, reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
